24fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jour 4 07h00-08h00
18 mois ont passés après la Saison 3. Un train a été bombardé à Los Angeles. Tandis que lors d'une réunion, l'ex-agent de la cellule, Jack Bauer, découvre que la prochaine cible des terroristes est son nouveau patron, le ministre de la défense des Etats-Unis. Guide de l'épisode Ces évenements se déroulent entre 07h00 et 08h00. 07:00:00 Dans un train, un homme dont on ne connaît ni le nom ni la profession est attaché à une mystérieuse mallette par des menottes. Peu de temps après, le train percute un camion resté sur la voie, celui-ci déraille. Peu de temps après, un motard arrive sur les lieux, tue l’homme et lui vole la mallette. On retrouve la C.T.U mais sans Jack, Michelle et Tony. Chloé apprend à Sarah (une nouvelle de la C.T.U) qu’une information de l’une de ces sources, Thomas Sherek, un homme surveillé par le F.B.I se serait infiltré à Los Angeles. Sarah vérifie les menaces d’attentat et trouve qu’une possible attaque par les turcs aura lieu sur la Cote Est; mais le créneau horaire est fini car l’attaque aurait eu lieu à 10h du matin, heure locale de la cote Est. Chloé se demande si la cible ne serait pas à Los Angeles, ce qui fait donc que l’attaque aurait lieu à 8h du matin. Dans le bureau d’Erin Driscoll (la nouvelle directrice de la C.T.U), Chloé vient lui apporter les informations. Erin met au courant Chloé pour l’attaque du train. Erin est persuadée que l’attaque prévu a 8h du matin était celle du train donc une heure trop tôt. Chloé demande s’il faut annuler la réunion avec le Département de la Défense prévue dans une demi heure. Ici, on apprend que Jack travaille maintenant pour le Secrétaire Heller (le Ministre de la Défense) et qu’il a été viré par Erin Driscoll à cause de sa dépendance à l’héroïne. On apprend aussi que Jack a une relation avec Audrey Raines, qui n’est autre que le fille de son patron. Audrey n’est pas encore divorcée de Paul son mari. Le secrétaire Heller, qui n’est pas au courant de la relation Jack/Audrey, parle avec Jack de l’attentat de Santa Barbara. Puis il se met en route pour la C.T.U où il doit parler du budget financier de la C.T.U. De leur coté, le Secrétaire Heller et sa fille se mettent en route pour aller voir Richard (le fils du secrétaire). A la C.T.U, un briefing nous apprend que la C.T.U pense que Sherek est impliqué dans l’attentat du train à Santa Barbara. La C.T.U veut le trouver le plus rapidement possible. Lors de ce briefing, on fait la connaissance d’autres membres de la C.T.U, Edgar et Curtis. Chloé reparle avec Driscoll de l’erreur sur le timing de l’attentat mais Erin lui répond de plus se préoccuper de Sherek. Sherek contacte un certain Navi qui vit avec sa femme Dina et son fils Behrooz. Le Père de Behrooz est préoccupé pour son fils car celui-ci a une relation avec une américaine. Alors que Behrroz passe un coup de fil mystérieux, son père lui fait la morale et lui ordonne de ne plus jamais voir cette fille. La famille Araz, en regardant la télé qui parle de l’attentat de Santa Barbara, parle d’une action qui se passe comme prévue. Navi dit une phrase a Behrooz qui laisse supposer des choses sur cette famille: « Ce que nous allons accomplir aujourd'hui va changer le Monde ». D’après les discussions des Araz, elle aurait été choisie pour accomplir cette action. 07:14:12...07:14:13...07:14:14... 07:20:12 Un étudiant, Andrew Pages, qui pirate des fichiers de Microsoft et D’Adobe remarque que Internet est piratée au niveau mondial. Il veut contacter Chloé O’Brian qu’il connaît depuis le lycée, mais une de ces amies lui conseille d’appeler d’une cabine téléphonique, de peur que l’appel soit tracé, et que des poursuites soient engagées envers eux à cause du pirate. A la C.T.U, Chloé apprend la nouvelle sur le piratage d’Internet; on apprend que les codes de brouillage ne sont pas en anglais mais en turc. De leur coté, Curtis et Sarah trouvent l’adresse d’un pressing tenu par un ami de Sherek. Chloé informe Erin Driscoll sur le sujet d’Internet mais celle-ci pense que cela est peu important,et décide de passer l’affaire au F.B.I. Jack arrive a la C.T.U, il y rencontre Chloé. On apprend que Kim et Chase ont déménagé à Valencia et que Chase travaille maintenant dans une compagnie de Sécurité. Au même moment, Ronnie Lobell (qui a maintenant le même boulot que jack lorsqu’il était encore à la C.T.U), part pour le pressing en espérant obtenir des infos. Dans la voiture du Secrétaire Heller, on apprend que son fils est à l’opposé des idées politiques de son père, ce qui pose un problème, car celui-ci veut se rendre à une manifestation qui ternirait l’image du Secrétaire et du Président. Jack rentre dans le bureau d’Erin. Des divergences de propositions se mettent entre eux au sujet du financement de la C.T.U. Mais leur discussion est interrompue par Ronnie qui arrive au pressing. Erin veut suivre la scène de son bureau avec Jack qui est toujours dans le bureau d’Erin. Grâce à Jack qui met son petit grain de sel, Ronnie arrête Sherek qui été caché dans le pressing.. 07:33:04...07:33:05...07:33:06... 07:39:03 Heller arrive chez son fils. Lui et son fils se disputent à propos de la politique du pays. Andrew Pages revient à son local, mais tout le monde est mort. Les hommes responsables de ce massacre sont toujours sur les lieux. Il parvient à s’enfuir en vélo. Ronnie ramène Sherek à la C.T.U. Jack est persuadé que Sherek n’a pas de lien avec l’attentat du train. Il demande des infos à Chloé, celle-ci lui apprend qu’elle pense qu’une seconde attaque est prévue. Jack est sûr qu’une attaque aura lieu à 8h00. 07:50:15...07:50:16...07:50:17... 07:54:13 Jack appelle Audrey et demande s’il peut parler à son père. Mais celui-ci est toujours avec son fils. Jack parvient à parler à Heller de la possibilité d’attentat à 8h00, mais Heller ne peut rien faire pour que Jack puisse l’interroger. 07:56:57 Jack n’a plus de temps à perdre. Il assomme le garde à l’entrée de la Cellule d’interrogatoire de Sherek et bloque les portes. Jack interroge Sherek « Quel est votre objectif principal? » Sherek ne répond pas. Jack lui tire une balle dans le genou gauche et repose sa question avec son arme sur le genou droit de Sherek. Il avoue que son objectif principal est le Secrétaire Heller. Jack, stupéfait, ordonne à Driscoll d’envoyer une équipe là-bas, et appelle Audrey. Mais c’est trop tard, avant même que Audrey réalise ce que dit Jack, une roquette pulvérise la limousine de Heller. Des dizaines d’hommes armés abattent un par un les hommes des services secrets et capture le Secrétaire Heller et sa fille. Puis, ils s’enfuient en les attachant et en les bâillonnant. Au même moment chez les Araz, un homme donne la mystérieuse mallette à Navi Araz. 07:59:57...07:59:58...07:59:59...08:00:00 Citations mémorables * Chloe O'Brian: As usual, Edgar, we can't hear you. Also, where's your laptop in case you need to pull data? * Edgar Stiles: I'm sorry, I'll speak up. And, uh, I don't need my laptop, I have everything memorized. * Erin Driscoll: I'll talk to Secretary Heller about it myself. * Jack Bauer: No, you'll talk to me. We're not doing this twice. * Secretary Heller: Spare me your sixth grade Michael Moore logic! * Navi Araz: What we accomplish today will change the world. We are fortunate that our family has been chosen to do this. We cannot fail. *(After Sherek is brought into CTU) * Jack Bauer: Erin, listen to me. This doesn't make sense. I know this guy's file. He's a major handler. He wouldn't risk exposing himself here in the United States for a train bombing. It's not big enough. *(Reading the information transcript about the train bombing) * Jack Bauer: It calls for an eight o'clock strike unless target deviates. That doesn't make sense. Trains don't deviate; they're on a fixed course and schedule. * Chloe O'Brian: Sometimes when INTERPOL's breaking codes in comminques, it won't use the exact wording. What are you thinking, Jack? * Jack Bauer: Sherek didn't come here for a train bombing. Something is going to happen at eight o'clock. Casting Acteurs Principaux * Kiefer Sutherland : Jack Bauer * Kim Raver : Audrey Raines * Alberta Watson : Erin Driscoll * et William Devane : James Heller Invités * Jonathan Ahdout : Behrooz Araz * Roger Cross : Curtis Manning * Shawn Doyle : Ronnie Lobell * Lukas Haas : Andrew Paige * Louis Lombardi : Edgar Stiles * Logan Marshall-Green : Richard Heller * Lana Parrilla : Sarah Gavin * Geoff Pierson : President John Keeler * Mary Lynn Rajskub : Chloe O'Brian * Nestor Serrano : Navi Araz * Faran Tahir : Tomas Sherek * Matt Gallini : Abdul Mahnesh * Brittany Ishibashi : Melanie * Anil Kumar : Kalil Hasan (uncredited) * et Shohreh Aghdashloo : Dina Araz Reste du Casting * Michele C. Bonilla : Train Crash Reporter * Thomas Tofei : Maurice Landstrass * Elyse Marie Mirto : Elizabeth * Jeff Griggs : Brody * Will Badgett : Train Engineer Background information and notes * On the Season 3 DVD, there is a Season 4 Prequel that bridges the seasons. Jour 401 401